


My Stupid Hero

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M, Myan - Freeform, Platonic Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets caught between a rock and a fuzzy, dangerous, about to bite your head off place and Mogar comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Stupid Hero

Ryan was running as fast as his legs could take him. His belt full of potions rattling against his legs and the broken handle to his sword in his hand. Twigs and branches scratched at his face and arms and he had to skid to a stop as he saw that he was trapped by a mountain  of stone. He had dropped his pickaxe in his mine and he didn't bring any back ups. He could hear the loud roar coming from the forest he had just left and knew he had only one possibly way to get out of this alive.

He took the lightest blue potion from his belt and as he saw trees being knocked down and destroyed he smashed the bottle into the ground just as the beast leaped from the trees and pinned him to the rocks. He saw the blue streak that rose into the sky and knew that a large blue sword would form in the sky but, he didn't know if the person he need the most would see it.

The beast in front of him snorted heavy, musty breath at him with specks of spit and snot hitting his face. His brown fur getting into his clothes as he had him pinned and everything was quiet in that moment and the air was so tense that not the biggest butcher knife could cut it. Ryan slowly reached for the dark red potion at his belt but, was stopped as the monster ripped the belt from his kilt and threw it into a tree but failed to see the potion he needed had fallen. He rolled under the his arm and reached for the bottle but, the monster pit his suit jacket and flung him into a still standing tree. His breath was taken from his lungs and just as the monster reached him, the dark red potion bottle hit his face and threw him away from him. Ryan looked up and smiled seeing just who he had sent for.

Michael standing a tree with in his yellow shorts, wrapped arms and legs and brown bear hat that matched the beast on the ground trying to get the harming potion off his snout. He had his diamond sword out with his blue pack that was over brimmed with potions. He leaped down do Ryan and picked him up, handing him the pack.

"I don't know how you let this happen Ry but, good to see that specially made potion didn't go to waste."

Michael was about to kiss Ryan but was swiped by the giant paw of the bear. Michael groaned and felt three large claw cuts in the side of his stomach. Blood flowed and soaked his shorts but, he payed no attention to it as he gripped his sword and ran full sprint at the bear. Ryan dug through the bag to find a potion of healing but groaned when all he could see were potions of poison and harming. He gasped as he remembered that his belt still had many potions that he needed. He ran across the opening as Michael fought the bear to the tree that held his belt. He had to climb up the trunk to reach it. The belt almost fell if he hadn't caught  the slip at the end but, the potion go healing and regeneration had slipped from their holder and crashed onto the ground.

"FUCK!"

Ryan could see that Michael was slowly losing to the bear and he didn't know how to help. He brought out his potion of strength and threw to to Michael.

"MOGAR! Drink this!"

Michael caught the bottle and chugged it and felt a surge of energy and strength to fight. He rushed and cut the bears nuzzle with a large gash that caused him to howl out in pain and swipe at the warrior. Ryan quickly took every bottle of poison and harming and threw them at the bear. Each one hitting the bears face.In one last burst of energy from the bear he clawed at Michael's face which he failed to dodge and it left a large deep claw gash down the side of his face before finally falling to the ground, dead. Michael fell to the ground, clutching the deep wounds and crying out for his lover to help him, just before passing out from blood lose.

"Michael! Michael!"

Ryan ran to the fighter and lifted his head onto his lap.

"Everything's gonna be ok...my hero…"

* * *

Michael slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a bunch of dirty brown hair in his face. He could feel his face against his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Gavin, get the fuck offa me."

Gavin looked up and screeched happily.

"MY BOI!"

"Gavin thought if he listened to your heart for the entirety of you being asleep you'd wake up faster."

Ryan's voice startled him and he looked on the side of the bed where he could see Ryan, "Mama" Jack and "Papa" Geoff smiling that he was ok and Ray off to the side petting Prince Oinkens the First. Michael could feel that his slash on his ribs and on his face were no longer there, but he could feel a small tinge of pain from both spots.

"I brought you here and healed you but, it left huge scars on you. I can't do anything about that."

Ryan brought over a piece of glass over to him and Michael stared at the fainted scar of bear claws etched there. Michael's smile grew more and more and and kicked Gavin off him and toto Ray.

This is cool as fuck dude. I'm not even mad!" 

Ryan smiled at seeing Michael happy after fighting the bear. Ryan stood and hugged Michael, the rest of the gang were to distracted trying to untangle the pig, the Puerto Rican and the Brit from each other. Ryan kissed Michael's scared cheek.

"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."


End file.
